Nissan Pickup/Frontier
The Nissan Hardbody Truck, also known as the D21, was the pickup truck made before the current Frontier. Year-to-year changes 1991 There were originally base, V6 or SE V6 models of the truck, either as Regular or Extended Cabs, and all the 4-wheel-drive (4x4) trucks were equipped with rear-wheel antilock brakes. These also applied to the 1992 models. 1993 A new CFC-free air conditioning refrigerant was added to the 1993 models of the Nissan pickup truck. 1994 The complete Nissan lineup now included five rear-drive (4x2) models, a Standard model, XE Regular Cab, XE King Cab (all 4-cylinders), Standard Long-Bed V6 and SE-V6 King Cab. There were also four 4x4s, XE Regular Cab, XE King Cab (both 4-cylinders), XE-V6 King Cab and the top-of-the-lineup SE-V6 King Cab. The 4-cylinder engine was a 2.4-liter producing 134 hp. The V6 was a 153-hp 3.0-liter. Standard transmission with either engine was a 5-speed manual. Every 5-speed 4x4 had a clutch interlock cancel control that allowed the driver to start the engine in first gear without depressing the clutch, which prevented the truck from rolling backwards on a hill. A 4-speed automatic was available on the five upscale models, but not on the 4x2 Standard or Standard Long Bed V6, nor on the 4x4 XE Regular or King Cabs. The Long Bed was available only with the Regular Cab. The extended King Cab trucks had the short cargo bed. Payload and towing capacity on 5-speed V6s was 1400 and 3500 lb, respectively. Long Bed 5-speed V6s upped that to 2000 and 5000 pounds. Standard equipment included tinted glass and side- window defoggers. 4x4s added three skid plates, carpeting and a rear step bumper. Standard models had vinyl upholstery; all others had cloth. 1995 The extensive lineup of Nissan pickups now included a total of nine models, with the addition of a new 4x2 XE-V6, replacing the SE-V6. With a wide price spread, the various Nissans competed with just about all of the imported compact pickups plus Ford's Ranger and the Chevy S-series/GMC Sonoma twins. Standard rear-wheel antilock brakes and new trim were the major changes to the 4x2 trucks. 1996 The V6 had been dropped, and new SE King Cabs (with 134 horsepower) were introduced for both the 4x2 and 4x4 trucks. 1997 The last of the D21 Hardbody trucks were manufactured in 1997. However, production continued in Thailand through 1998. Retail prices As of April 18, 1994: *'$9,579 '(1994 Nissan 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$10,649 '(1994 Nissan 4x2 XE Regular Cab Pickup) *'$11,709 '(1994 Nissan 4x2 V6 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$12,099 '(1994 Nissan 4x2 XE King Cab Pickup) *'$14,799 '(1994 Nissan 4x2 SE V6 King Cab Pickup) *'$14,189 '(1994 Nissan 4x4 XE Regular Cab Pickup) *'$15,529 '(1994 Nissan 4x4 XE King Cab Pickup) *'$16,599 '(1994 Nissan 4x4 XE V6 King Cab Pickup) *'$16,499 '(1994 Nissan 4x4 SE V6 King Cab Pickup) As of late 1994: *'$9,929 '(1995 Nissan 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$11,009 '(1995 Nissan 4x2 XE Regular Cab Pickup) *'$12,089 '(1995 Nissan 4x2 V6 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$12,689 '(1995 Nissan 4x2 XE King Cab Pickup) *'$13,919 '(1995 Nissan 4x2 XE V6 King Cab Pickup) *'$15,129 '(1995 Nissan 4x4 XE Regular Cab Pickup) *'$16,799 '(1995 Nissan 4x4 XE King Cab Pickup) *'$18,019 '(1995 Nissan 4x4 XE V6 King Cab Pickup) *'$20,599 '(1995 Nissan 4x4 SE V6 King Cab Pickup) As of June 1, 1995: *'$10,394 '(1995 Nissan 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$11,780 '(1995 Nissan 4x2 XE Regular Cab Pickup) *'$12,499 '(1995 Nissan 4x2 V6 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$13,280 '(1995 Nissan 4x2 XE King Cab Pickup) *'$14,639 '(1995 Nissan 4x2 XE V6 King Cab Pickup) *'$15,489 '(1995 Nissan 4x4 XE Regular Cab Pickup) *'$17,349 '(1995 Nissan 4x4 XE King Cab Pickup) *'$18,500 '(1995 Nissan 4x4 XE V6 King Cab Pickup) *'$21,144 '(1995 Nissan 4x4 SE V6 King Cab Pickup) As of January 12, 1996: *'$10,999 '(1996 Nissan 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$12,499 '(1996 Nissan 4x2 XE Regular Cab Pickup) *'$14,149 '(1996 Nissan 4x2 XE King Cab Pickup) *'$16,599 '(1996 Nissan 4x2 SE King Cab Pickup) *'$15,699 '(1996 Nissan 4x4 XE Regular Cab Pickup) *'$17,549 '(1996 Nissan 4x4 XE King Cab Pickup) *'$19,549 '(1996 Nissan 4x4 SE King Cab Pickup) Gallery 93nissansev6truck.jpg|1993 Nissan 4x4 SE-V6 Extended Cab 94nissanxeregcab.jpg|1994 Nissan 4x2 XE Regular Cab 94nissansev6truck.jpg|1994 Nissan 4x2 SE-V6 Extended Cab nissan4x2.jpg|1995-1996 Nissan 4x2 XE Regular Cab nissan4x4.jpg|1995 Nissan 4x4 SE-V6 Extended Cab 96nissanxekingcab.jpg|1996 Nissan 4x2 XE Extended Cab 96nissanxeregularcab.jpg|1996 Nissan 4x4 XE Regular Cab Category:Nissan Category:Pickup trucks Category:5-speed manual vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles Category:Compact vehicles Category:4-cylinder vehicles Category:6-cylinder vehicles Category:Rear-wheel drive vehicles Category:4-wheel drive vehicles